1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to structures and methods of (positively or negatively) accelerating charged particles, and in one embodiment to structures and methods of accelerating electrons in an electron beam using a set of resonant structures which resonate at a frequency higher than a microwave frequency such that the structures and methods emit radiation in patterns that enable the radiation to be used as a micro-scale free electron laser (FEL).
2. Discussion of the Background
It is possible to emit a beam of charged particles according to a number of known techniques. Electron beams are currently being used in semiconductor lithography operations, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,981. The abstract of that patent also discloses the use of a “beam retarding system [that] generates a retarding electric potential about the electron beams to decrease the kinetic energy of the electron beams substantially near a substrate.”
An alternate charged particle source includes an ion beam. One such ion beam is a focused ion beam (FIB) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,447 which discloses a method and system for milling. That patent discloses that “The positively biased final lens focuses both the high energy ion beam and the relatively low energy electron beam by functioning as an acceleration lens for the electrons and as a deceleration lens for the ions.” Col. 7, lines 23-27.
Free electron lasers are known. In at least one prior art free electron laser (FEL), very high velocity electrons and magnets are used to make the magnetic field oscillations appear to be very close together during radiation emission. However, the need for high velocity electrons is disadvantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,534 discloses a FEL and some of the background thereon.